edfandomcom-20200215-history
Games
This is a list of games based on Ed, Edd n Eddy both online and on games consoles available. Online Games These games are available on various (mostly Cartoon Network) websites worldwide. Free Games Astro Quiz In this game, the player tests their cartoon knowledge against opponents. The goal is to win a quiz against a cartoon character. Ed, Edd, and Eddy are all playable characters, as are Courage (of Courage the Cowardly Dog), Dexter (of Dexter's Laboratory), Johnny Bravo (of Johnny Bravo), Grim (of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy), and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (of The Powerpuff Girls). Candy Factory In this game, the player plays as Edd. The goal is to shoot candy into the right color tubes. Don't let Eddy eat the candy; shoot him with the screws to keep him away. Note: The intro theme and character voices are British. Candy Machine The person plays as the Eds to build a path starting from the top left to a bucket, players must use the help of extraordinary machine parts to get a jawbreaker from the start to the bucket, as the player completes levels they unlock brand new parts as well as scoring points. Candy Machine Deluxe The same as its older version, this deluxe version has new parts, music, and sound effects. It was originally intended as a premium (paid-for) version of Candy Machine. Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort This game is set on an island resort with other cartoons. There are four missions to complete. It was one of the first games on the site. Edd is the only Ed to appear in the game. Cartoon Cove Cartoon Cove Mini Golf is a mini golf game on the US Cartoon Network website. It has nine holes, each of which is themed around a cartoon. The Eds' hole is the first one on the course, and has Plank as one of the walls. In addition, the Eds cameo at the ball selection menu, and Eddy is seen holding a camera on the Game Over screen. Cartoon Soundboard Available on the UK Cartoon Network website. Edd is a selectable DJ, with Eddy and Nazz making cameos as dancers. Clash of the Idiots The player plays as the Masked Mumbler and must fight against Lee Kanker. Before each "round" you select five moves (and Lee Kanker pre-selects five moves as well) and only certain moves can beat other moves that the opponent does. When Edd or Lee do three moves successfully that character does a special attack with two other characters (Edd's special attack involves Ed and Eddy, while Lee's involves May & Marie). This cannot be beaten by another attack. When you deplete Lee's health another match begins and you gain two new moves. If you beat her three times then you win. This game's idea came from the episode "Tag Yer Ed." Cul-de-Sac Smash This is a game where you make a vehicle, pay for it and repair it with money you get by winning matches in various demolition derbies. Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury This is the sequel to Cul-de-Sac Smash. It is just like its predecessor but with new stuff. Once again you can buy parts, sell, crash and bash. The biggest change is that every character now has a special attack. Ed Over Heels A person plays as the Eds who try to impress Nazz. From balancing on balls to plates and balloons, the player has 3 lives; if they lose then Nazz will take a picture of them (which can be viewed and printed). Eddy is first. He needs to walk on a log, bounce a balloon in the air, and keep a plate spinning on a stick. Edd is second. He needs to walk on a tire, keep a beach ball in the air, bounce a frog on a tennis racket, while he balances a gold fish in a bowl on his finger. Ed is last. He needs to ride a unicycle, bounce a basketball off his head, play paddleball, and juggle three objects. If you win all three levels, Nazz will take a picture of all three of the Eds and you can view and print this picture if you want. This game was likely inspired by "Boys Will Be Eds." The Ed-Touchables The Ed-Touchables is a game on the Cartoon Network site. It's the Space Outlaws having a shooting practice. Basically, your job is to use your mouse to shoot for the goal the game gives you. Although the game is called "The Ed-Touchables", it's more based on "Dawn of the Eds". It is now available on the Cartoon Network U.S.A. site. Oddly, characters from many other Cartoon Network shows are on here, along with R2-D2 from Star Wars. (One explanation is that Ed Edd n Eddy have made cameo appearances in the other Cartoon Network shows, and that the other characters are a reference to these appearances.) The Eds' Launchbox Part of the Cabin Fever Field Day series. In this game you choose one Ed to play. The goal is to launch the lunchbox as far as you can, careful on the angle because you can launch it backward, you'll lose some points if you do so. Some of the kids cameo in this game. Face Builder A game that requires the player to build back the Eds' faces as fast as they can. Each of the Eds' mouths, nose, eyes, etc. can be found above them, and the player must match the correct part with each Ed. Food Bash Food Bash is a game where you basically have a food fight with other Cartoon Cartoons. Ed, Edd, and Eddy are in the second level of the game. Infect Ed After Ed eats a tainted jawbreaker, he becomes ill and within his stomach is one of his white blood cells, who must traverse through Ed's body system while avoiding/fighting germs and fire while also collecting gems (really cells) to earn points, Ed's white blood cell will make it to the final level and battle the tainted jawbreaker and then make Ed well again. This game was made to promote the movie Osmosis Jones. Notes: *Ed being infected with a disease may be a reference to "A Case of Ed." *''"Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?"'' is referenced when Ed is seen eating a jawbreaker whole rather than sucking on it. *The graphics in this game are similar to those in NES games. This may be a deliberate reference. Kart Attack! You play as the Eds in a kart, you need to help the Eds to make a mess in order to win. You have to avoid obstacles like oil spills, mud, and puddles. If the kids get splashed by the puddle or if you ram into them by sliding on the oil spill they will lose interest and you will lose credit. Notes: *The version linked to is the only known fully intact version. Other versions often have only one cart playable or skip the intro entirely. *''"High Heeled Ed"'' is referenced in the intro when Sarah mentions that "they all went go-karting." Kick-The-Can Dexter's Dad is having a barbecue, but the kids need something to do to pass the time. So he lets them play Kick-The-Can. Edd, Chicken from Cow and Chicken, Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory, IM Weasel from I am Weasel, and Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls volunteer to be "it", so the player can choose to be one of those 5 characters. Ed and Eddy also play, but are not playable characters, although Ed is playable in Bean-Bag-Tag later on. This game uses the same sprites from Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort. Bean-Bag-Tag This game is the sequel to Kick the Can. Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory says to play inside due to the rainstorm outside. They play Bean Bag Tag. Ed, Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, Cow from Cow and Chicken, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and IR Baboon volunteer to be "it", so you can be only those 5 characters. The rules are the same as Kick the Can, but you have to hit the other players with bean bags. Lunchroom Rumble A large food fight is out and you play as the Eds and the Kankers and everybody else (except Jimmy and Sarah). As you progress through levels you will unlock the other characters and their entry code. Notes: *If you play as Edd, he will rip his hat off and throw it in the air for his celebration dance. This is non-canon, as the game was not made by A.K.A. Cartoon. *This is the second food fight game to be made involving the Eds; the first one is Food Bash. *This game may have been inspired by the Cafeteria Battle in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. Nightmare in Space Nightmare in Space is a game on the South East Asia Cartoon Network site. Edd is working on plans for a rocket ship. After being knocked out by a wrench, he dreams about the Space Outlaws flying in a rocket ship through space. Basically, your job is to help the Eds get back to Earth while avoiding asteroids, destroying shuttles and other strange objects. In the last level, Plank can be seen coming out from one of the obstacles. Operation S.T.A.T. Operation S.T.A.T. is a game on the Cartoon Network site. It is officially a Codename: Kids Next Door game, but it is really more of a crossover game. In the game, you have to build a satellite to get K.N.D.T.V. back on the air. To do this, you collect parts to build the satellite from various shows. These shows are Ed, Edd n Eddy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory. Picnic Pick-off In this game, you play as an ant attempting to gather food (crumbs) from the Cartoon Network company picnic. In the intro, Ed, Edd, and Eddy are seen placing their picnic blanket down. In the fourth level, you see Ed, Edd, and Eddy's legs while they eat their food and drop crumbs. Ready, IM, Fire! In this game, you have a snowball fight through instant messenger. The possible usable characters are Ed, Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), Chowder (Chowder), Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door), and Goo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends). Sewer Rat Balloon Bash Ed must be lowered down the sewer by Edd and collect bottles while avoiding rats and losing his oxygen. On the second part Eddy must hit Marie using fifty balloons as his ammunition Ed will assist him from above to hit Marie but if Ed is going in Eddy's direction he will try to bomb him instead. Snow Fort This is a game on the Cartoon Network Asia site. In the game, you play as one of four teams and attempt to pelt the other fort with snowballs from a cannon. The first team to get 15 hits wins. The four teams are the Eds, Quick Draw McGraw & Baba Looey, Top Cat, Fancy-Fancy & Choo-Choo, and Pink Panther & Squiddly Diddly. Spin Stadium Play as one of the Eds, and try to hit the others' tops to earn points. Performing combos will give you extra points. Beware though, if you don't hit at least one top, you'll lose your energy. When your energy bar drains down to zero, the game is over. The Eds each have different colored tops. Ed's top is green, Edd's top is orange, and Eddy's top is red. Toon Hoops A pretty simple one-on-one basketball game. You can play as Dexter, Buttercup, Courage, Mandy, Numbuh 4, or Eddy. Eddy calls in Ed and Edd for help when doing his supermove. Edd, Ed, Jimmy, and Rolf made cameos as spectators in the background. Eddy is a lot taller in this game, and is actually the tallest player (though not during the supermove). When playing the tournament, the order in which opponents are played is Buttercup, Numbuh 4, Mandy, Dexter, and for the championship, Courage. Toy Twister Based on "The Eds are Coming". Toys fall from the sky from UFOs and the Eds capture the toys for cash. It has ten levels, and in each level the player must capture a certain number of toys in order to go to the next level, starting in Level 1 with 5 toys and ending in Level 10 with 25 toys. It is also possible to collect junk but that will make the player lose money. Topsy Turkey In this Thanksgiving-themed game, you have 60 seconds (1 minute) to serve as many meals (stuffing, turkey, or pie) as possible to the customers (Eddy, Dexter, Bubbles, and Johnny Bravo). The faster you serve the customers the right orders in a row, the more your points will be multiplied. If a customer waits too long for his/her meal or is served the wrong meal, they'll leave and reduce your satisfaction multiplier streak. If you score 120 points or higher when time's up, you'll win the Golden Horn o' Plenty. Notes: *The Johnny Bravos will always order pie, anyone else will order either stuffing or turkey. What's Your Eds Name? In this game, you simply type in your name and it randomly selects Ed, Edd, or Eddy. Jingle-Bell Ed Jingle-Bell Ed is game developed by Denky for Sky Games. In this game, Ed wants Christmas to come early and is giving out dangerous toys to the neighborhood kids and Eddy must stop him. Night of The Living Ed Night of The Living Ed is a game developed by Denki for Sky Games. The3Eds Free Games The following games were hosted on Los3Eds (now The3Eds). They have recently returned to the site. Ed Landing Use the arrow keys to guide the ship and land it where the arrow tells you. Land on fuel stands to fill the tank. Be careful not to land too hard or you'll break the ship as it's a "prototype too." Ed Memory Challenge A game of memory, EEnE style. (also featuring characters from other cartoons) Edd's Sport Nightmare Guide Edd using your mouse, click to head the ball. Edd's head must be directly underneath the ball or making contact with the ball to hit it. Find it if You Can! Find what's missing in the fake image, click on it in the original. Junk Yard Wars Guide Edd's prototype rocket (from "Dawn of the Eds") and blast the Kankers out of the sky. The controls are written in English and in Spanish as this and all of these games were hosted on former Los3Eds. Independent Games Ed, Edd n Eddy Super Duper Scammy Slots Straight from the Cul-de-Sac to the casino, Ed, Edd n Eddy come to your computer in a tribute to the classic cartoon as video slots! Bet from 1 to 20 lines and up to 10 credits a line. Enjoy voices right from the cartoon when you hit for a win! Get 2 or more Planks and win 5, 10, or even 20 free spins with Kanker multiplier up to 10x!! Cartoon Network Interactive A fan-made MMORPG game based on several Cartoon Network shows, mostly Ed, Edd n Eddy. Players must guide through different CN worlds and take on several challenges. Non-Free Games The following games have to be paid for from Cartoon Network's Power Play store in the U.S.A. Bowl-Ed Over This Cartoon Network Power Play Game has given Bowling a new name. It is like the Skunk Studios Game Gutterball, but there are different responses by Ed, Edd and Eddy depending on how many lines they say. In 2018, the game was made playable for free, available here. A link to the original page can be found here To The Eds-Treme The Eds perform various tricks to score points and achieve goals to impress Nazz. The ramp will break sometimes and a short while is spent repairing it. To The Eds-Treme was once available on the U.S.A. Cartoon Network website, then was briefly taken down. It is now available on the U.S.A. Cartoon Network site for free again. Also interesting, in the background are other kids that are not from the Cul-de-Sac. (Note: If you look closely during the gameplay, you can notice two Jonny 2x4, one next to Nazz, and another next to Rolf. Also, Lee was the only Kanker seen in the background with the kids, while May and Marie were not seen at all.) Video Games The following games are available to buy for Video Game Consoles. Please click on the links for more information on that specific game; *''Cartoon Network Block Party'' *''Cartoon Network Speedway'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers!'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century'' Other Games ''M.U.G.E.N. ''M.U.G.E.N (also written as M.U.G.E.N., MUGEN, or just Mugen) is a free (but closed source) user-customizable 2D fighting game engine for PCs, created by Elecbyte. For more information about Mugen in general, see [[Wikipedia:M.U.G.E.N|Wikipedia's article on M.U.G.E.N]]. ''FusionFall Fusionfall is Cartoon Network's MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game). Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lee, Marie, and May are all NPCs in it (though Eddy is the only one among the 6 of them present in the future, the rest likely either died or fled). Edd is even one of the four guides, along with Dexter, Mojo Jojo and Ben Tennyson. You can play the first four levels and gain the first four nanos for free, but you previously needed Unlimited Access ($5.95 a month) to do the other levels and gain the remaining 32 nanos. Fusionfall has been free since April 19. The Urban Rangers are one of the NPC groups, though Rolf and the others are absent. The game is currently unplayable due to Cartoon Network closing down all servers on August 23, 2013. Nightmare on Ed Street It is an OpenBOR homebrew mod, for the Dreamcast. It hasn't been known a lot, but there are walkthroughs/playthroughs seen on YouTube. Pursuit of Jawbreakers An LCD handheld video game made by Tiger Electronics. It was released in the early 2000s, but was not well received. Gallery TTETTitle.png|To The Eds-Treme Start Screen. Cartoon network interactive website.jpg|Cartoon Network Interactive eee_culdesac_0.jpg|Cul-De-Sac SMASH ed-over-wheels.PNG|Ed Over Heels candy-machine.PNG|Candy Machine kart-attack.PNG|Kart Attack eds-name.PNG|What's Your Eds Name? EEnE Sewer Rat Ballon Bash.jpg|Sewer Rat Balloon Bash Infect Ed.jpg|Infect-Ed EEnE Spin Stadium.jpg|Spin Stadium EEnE face builder.jpg|Face Builder EEnE Nightmare in Space.jpg|Nightmare in Space The Ed-Touchables game.jpg|The Ed-Touchables Food Bash.jpg|Food Bash the ed's launchbox.jpg|The Eds' Launchbox CPTR.png|Bean-Bag-Tag 17-EdEddnEddyJingleBellEdCNopenTV.png|Jingle-Bell Ed 01-EdEddnEddyCNOpenTV.png|Night of The Living Ed c.jpg|An old CN Game that was recently found download (2).jpg|Title screen for Bowl-Ed Over External links *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/eds/index.html ''Ed, Edd n Eddy games on the Cartoon Network official site (USA)] *[http://www.fusionfall.com/ FusionFall official website] Category:Games Category:The Real World Category:Video Games Category:Online Games Category:Lists